villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Annalise
Annalise, also known as the "Queen of the Vilebloods", is the ruling leader of the Vilebloods and the enemy of the Healing Church, as well as an antagonist in the videogame Bloodborne. She is voiced by Jenny Funnell. Appearance Annalise is a fair woman of an indeterminate age, her obscured face doing this. She wears an iron mask (implied to have been forced upon her by Logarius as a form of punishment) that completely obscures her face, her long white hair growing out from the back and sides. Her dress is a dark grey noble-woman's dress similar to the grape-colored dress that Arianna is seen wearing. Personality In her reign, Annalise was believed to be a callous and cruel ruler. The hunters that served under her considered the death of beasts as decadent art, and would use this as a means of supplying her with a steady supply of blood dregs. He is very formal and aristocratic, demanding the Hunter to address her as Queen and bow to her in a formal manner before cooperating with him/her in any way, and speaks in majestic plural despite of the destruction of her court. This could however be out of a form of sorrowful denial over the destruction of the Vilebloods, as she is unoffended should the Hunter decline her offer into the Vileblood clan, even considering it a "wise choice." Despite her hatred of the Healing Church, she shares with them belief in the Great Ones, as her goal for the harvesting of blood dregs was so that she could bear a child of a Great One. Powers and Abilities At first glance, it could be assumed that she was a normal human-being. However, it is clear that she is anything but. She is immortal, as not only could she be restored from being pulverized into a literal bloody-pulp by Alfred, but the sole reason why Cainhurst was shrouded from the outside world by Martyr Logarius was because he could not kill her, instead sacrificing his life and humanity in order to keep everybody else from stepping foot into Cainhurst. It is also possible that she may hold some arcane magic, as she not only was able to send an invitation specifically addressed to the Hunter, but she was even able to supply him a horse and carriage for transport to Cainhurst Castle despite the only bridge to the Castle being in ruins and that the death of the horses having occurred for many years. It is mentioned that her blood is "intoxicating" and "corrupted", and that members of the Vilebloods would kill and betray just for the taste to drink her corrupted her blood. History Once, a scholar betrayed his fellows at Byrgenwerth, and brought forbidden blood back with him to Cainhurst Castle. It was there that the first of the inhuman Vilebloods was born. Cainhurst became the home castle of old nobles, once actively interacting with Yharnam, most notably as enemies of the Healing Church. They were bound by their bloodlines and by-the-book when it comes to their traditions, before being exterminated by the Executioners for the "forbidden blood" they stole from the Healing Church, and therefore ending their trades with Yharnam. The Executioners came to Cainhurst and became to slaughter the nobles of Cainhurst, their leader Logarius staying behind to kill Annalise. This was impossible given her immortality, so he used the Crown of Illusions as a means of making access to the Castle and the Queen in question impossible for others, leaving himself to rot and decay on guard, becoming a lich-like being. The Queen sends out an invitation for the Hunter - even providing him/her transportation to the Castle - hoping that they would kill Logarius and free her from her imprisonment, and would even offer the Hunter a place in her court as a Vileblood. She is later visited by Executioner Alfred, who in his fanaticism proceed to obliterate the Vileblood Queen into a fleshy pulp in order to avenge his master. The Hunter can them take her remains to the Altair of Despair, rejuvenated her form back to normal. Trivia *She is loosely based off of The Empress Tarot card, as well as famed murderer Elizabeth Bathory. *It is implied that Annalise could be a descendant of the Pthumerians (possibly even Queen Yharnam herself), as she has the same skin-tone and hair color, as well as possessing their (speculated) ability to regenerate from death. *Lady Maria and Annalise are confirmed to be distant relatives. *In the banquet hall where the Noble Dress is found, there is a portrait of a woman in a crown holding a blonde infant, suggesting a connection between Annalise and Arianna. Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Bloodborne Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Magic Category:Aristocrats Category:Heretics Category:Immortals Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Conspirators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Outcast Category:Vengeful Category:Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil